vampiros una nueva especie
by itasaki
Summary: han pasado 20 años desde que bella cambio y se convirtió en una nueva especie de vampiro y edward no a superado su perdida que pasara cuando se encuentren? -pésimo summary mejor lean xD
1. inicio

_**Oh espero que les guste mi historia ^^ u sea de su agrado no se me ispire en esta historia en una **__**película de vampiros aparte de la de crepúsculo y de luna nueva también en otra película de vampiros que vi anoche xD **_

_**Que sea de su mayor agrado… **_

Bella pov. (recuerdos)

_Ya han pasado bastantes meses desde que Edward me dejo en ese frío y oscuro bosque donde me dijo que ya no me amaba… Desde entonces me sumí en una profunda soledad y tristeza. Pase meses encerrada en mi cuarto y las beses que Salía era solo para ir al instituto, ya no salía con mis amigas y tampoco con mis amigos tan solo quería estar sola, necesitaba sanar la enorme herida de mi corazón…_

_Un día cualquiera decidí salir al bosque Charlie me dijo que no fuera allí por que era muy peligro para mi y me podía pasar algo… Quizás si era peligroso pero que mas daño podía recibir con el que ya tenia? Ninguno más doloroso que saber que la persona a quien amas no te ama…_

_Sin darme cuenta estaba en un lugar del bosque de forks que no conocía, sentí ruidos al mi alrededor quizás era un animal salvaje, decidí no darle importancia aunque mi cuerpo temblaba de terror no podía dar la vuelva necesitaba estar a salas y encontrarme a mi misma y poder seguir adelante sin dolor alguno… _

_Sentí como alguien se acercaba así mi… cuando me di vuelta quede frente a frente con un joven, se veía extraño pero aun así sentía que lo conocía no se porque pero mi mente decía que ese chico en algún lugar lo había visto en mi corta vida de 18 años…_

_-Hola Bella - como es que sabia mi nombre, me estaba asustando…_

_-Hola – es lo que alcance a decir hasta que volví a respirar y así que llegara el aire a mis pulmones – quien eres tu? –_

_Me comprendió ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro…_

_-vamos Bella dime que ya no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo de escuela, dime que ya no recuerdas al que tu le decías hermano – lo quede viendo por mucho rato no podía ser la persona que estaba pensando…_

_-MAURICIO- es lo único que logre articular antes de caer de rodillas al suelo_

_-oh veo que aun no me has olvidado Bella vieja amiga- solo podía observar como me miraba_

_-pero que haces tu aquí-tome un poco de aire antes de de continuar – ¿Cómo es que me encontraste aquí?-_

_-muy fácil mi querida Bella tu olor- su mirada no era la de mi viejo amigo de infancia con quien compartí mucho momentos juntos._

_-ah que te refieres Mauricio- estaba empezando a temblar, tenia mucho miedo, asta que reaccione el no podía ser mi amigo- TU NO ERES MAURICIO- le grite_

_-Bueno bueno mi pequeña Bella creo que no te has dado cuenta de que me e trasformado en un ser superior al de un humano- no podía caer de la impresión ósea que Marcio mi querido amigo no era humano_

_-¿Qué eres?- fue lo único que articule_

_-valla me sorprende que me preguntes si lo últimos meses estuviste con algo muy parecido a mi-estaba bastante sorprendida no podía creerlo_

_-eres un vampiro- lo dije en un susurro_

_-bingo mi querida amiga- hay n que seria pero que mi mejor amigo de toda mi dolorosa vida sea un vampiro o estar en peligro?_

_-pero como- estaba demasiado sorprendida no sabia que hacer o que decir…_

_-Bella, no soy la clase de vampiros que tu conoces, como decirlo mi raza es mas fuerte que la raza de vampiros que tu conoces-lo quede mirando ya que se tomo unos segundo para después seguir hablando –bueno mi raza es superior nosotros si podemos dormir y salir al sol sin mayor problema – ahora si que estaba asombrada…_

_-pero ¿como es que te transformaste en vampiro?- _

_-bueno me transforme como ya vez a los 17 años – lo quede mirando es cierto no se ve mas mayor que un muchacho de 17 años –estaba en las calles donde me mude en Chile y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante mi apareció mi señor Black_

_Bueno ahora si no sabia que era lo que pasaba estaba muy desconcertada para ser franca no sabia nada… ¿quien era Black qué le había hecho esto a Mauricio? ¿Por qué Mauricio estaba aquí? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer pero no podía algo en mi interior tenia miedo y no sabia por que…_

_-Bueno Bellita quizás tengas preguntas que hacerme, pero responderé la que mas creo que te pueda interesar- vi como me miraba y sus ojos se achicaban… no sabia que iva a pasar por primera vez en mi vida tenia miedo algo en mi salto cuando empezó a hablar denuevo –estoy aquí porque mi señor me mando para que te trasformara y te unieras a nuestro clan-hizo una pausa muy corta –sabes no quiero llevarte por las malas asíque que me dices lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?-_

_No había hablado en un buen rato… si ese tal Black me quiere en su clan seria por algo… algo muy rápido paso por mi mente EDWARD…Bueno ya no tenia sentido mi vida sin el asíque era muy clara mi decisión…_

_-Mauricio- respire hondo pero no me salía la voz_

_-¿si?- me miraba curiosamente_

_-acepto ser parte del clan de tu señor –_

_Mauricio solo me quedo mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando empezó a acercarse a mí muy lentamente y posar sus filudos dientes en mi cuello, solo sentí como me recorría una especie de fuego en mi interior y lo ultimo que ise fue cerrar mis ojos…_

_Pero no antes de articular mis últimas palabras –Edward te amo-_

Me levante de golpe de mi cama…

-volví a soñar eso de nuevos- dije en un susurro

Como es que sigo soñando con ese frío día si ya han pasado más de 20 años desde entonces…

Se suponía que ya había olvidado mi amor por EL, pero haga lo que haga el siempre estará en mi frío y muerto corazón… si como se oye tan frío decir ya no soy una humana ahora soy un vampiro uno de los mas fuertes… Después de ese día mi vida dio un giró de 180º y ahora tenia una misión que completar junto a mi fiel amigo Mauricio…Que es exterminar a la raza superior de vampiros que existe en el mundo…

_**Esta historia continuara**_

_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO xD QUISAS NO SEA MUY BUENA PERO EN VERDAD NO SOY BUENA ESCRITORA xD_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Sayonara!_


	2. dolor

**Edward pov****:**

Han pasado ya 20 años desde ese cruel accidente que me separo de mi amada…

Desde ese día me aísle de mi familia, quería estar solo ya que la única persona que ame y amo en este mundo se ha ido de el y me a dejado solo, pero el único culpable de esto de lo que paso fui yo si yo no la hubiera dejado ese día en el bosque destruida y dolida en estos momentos estaría aquí ami lado en mis brazos durmiendo tranquilamente como lo asía siempre cuando estábamos en su habitación…

Ya no se que hacer con este dolor e intentado ir a Italia donde Volterra, pero Alice siempre predice mis pasos y emmett con su fuerza me atrapa y no me dejan ir, no se que parte no entienden de que sin MI bella ya no quiero seguir viviendo…

Se que toda mi familia la extraña mucho veo la tristeza en la cara de esme ella a sido una madre muy comprensiva conmigo y me a dado su apoyo considerablemente pero yo no e hecho nada por ella solo me e hundido en mi dolor me estor marchitando igual que su jardín, así es el dolor de esme a dejado que sus queridas plantas y flores se marchiten…

Carlisle mi padre solo se encierra en su trabajo para que no notemos que la ausensia de bella le duele mucho…

Alice la pequeña dixi de la familia la chica compulsiva de comprar ya no es la misma aunque siempre intenta estar alegre… ya no puede ocultar su dolor porque hay algo que la delata ya hace 5 años o 8 años maso menos que no a vuelto a pisar mall para comprar ropa a la moda como ella decía es curioso ya que ella no paraba de comprar e ir tienda en tienda… la partida de bella le a afectado tanto como a mi…

Emmett ya no demuestra su tan pero tan forma infantil que era antes ahora es mas reservado se demuestra serio… aunque en sus pensamientos solo hay dolor, tristeza y pena… el extraña mucho a su querida hermanita como el le decía a mi bella…

Rosalie ella siempre se demostraba fría ante mi amada pero se que muy dentro de ella le tenia un muy gran cariño y que también la extraña tanto como todos nosotros…

Y yo ya no toco el piano… ya no escucho música, ya no hago nada de lo que solía hacer en mi pasado… todo me recuerda a ella y eso me causa un muy profundo dolor y no se que hacer cada vez me desespero mas y deseo morir pero no puedo… no me dejan morir e ir al lado de mi amada…

Que hubiera pasado si no la había dejado en aquel oscuro y frió bosque…

Ya no puedo lamentarme mas el daño ya lo ise y no puedo ir al pasado y arreglarlo aunque sea lo que mas desee en el universo pero no se puede hacer nada de eso… seria quebrantar las reglas de la física…

_Continuara…_

_En verdad no soy muy buena escritora TT^TT_


End file.
